Hot and Cold
by Draco In The TARDIS
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy return to Hogwarts after the war as Head Boy and Head Girl. The 7th years are to learn responsibility by doing a Parenting Class. They learn that they aren't so different. With feelings in the way, will their beliefs be pushed aside? Post war.
1. The Beginning

It was a warm day on September 1st, and Hermione Granger was about to get on the Hogwarts Express, with the shiny Head Girls badge pinned to her chest. She didn't know who had gotten Head Boy, but she had an idea. Ron or Harry hadn't gotten it, which she figured Harry would, but was shortly proven wrong when the had gotten their Hogwarts letter. After the war, the Golden Trio decided to finish their last year had just ran into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to be quickly greeted by an untidy black haired boy, and a brightly red haired boy, and was pulled into a tight embrace.

"It's nice to see you again, Hermione!"Harry murmured into her ear. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine.

"I really missed you guys!" Hermione said hugging her best friends even harder.

"Mione, you're squishing me!" Ron giggled and pulled away from her friends to get on the found an empty compartment, but soon afterward, Hermione had to leave to go to the Heads compartment.

"Sorry you guys, but I have to go to the Heads compartment. I hope you don't mind." she gave them both an apologetic expression.

"Of course not, Mione, go ahead!" Harry gave her a soft smile, which she quickly she turned to go, she quickly turned back around to face them.

"Do either of you have a clue about who Head Boy is?"Ron and Harry looked at each other with blank faces, and turned to Hermione again."I didn't think so," she said with a sped off to the Heads compartment, anxious to find out who Head Boy was.

When she slid opened the door, she quickly groaned while plopping down in a seat farthest away from the git in front of her. He smirked."Wipe that smirk off your face, Malfoy, before I hex you into the next century!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, well Granger. Already insulting the Head Boy. Don't want detention, do you?" he said coolly.

"Oh shut up," she said while glaring at him. He glared right back."Don't talk to me like that, you filthy little mudblood!"

She flinched at this, but kept her chin held high in the air."I'd rather be a mudblood than a good for nothing, spoiled pureblood that gets everything he wants!" she shot right back. Before she knew it, he was in her face towering over her, quivering with rage.

"Now let me tell you something, mudblood," he spat, "I will not tolerate being talked to in any way by you, is that clear?"

"Crystal," she spat right back at him, "But I do expect you to not speak to me in anyway you would please, either. Got it?" She smiled sweetly."Oh, and don't you be bringing in whores every night, either." she said.

If looks could kill, he'd drop dead on the floor. He just glared right back. The rest of the train ride went by quiet and awkward. When it was time to get off, Hermione just jumped up to go find her friends, not even looking back at Draco, but he stared after her until he couldn't see her anymore. Hermione just whispered angrily under her breath until she found her friends waiting for her outside of the train so they could get a carriage or thestral.

"Hey Hermione! How did everything go? Did you find out who the Head Boy was?" called Harry.

"Everything was terrible! Oh Harry! Head Boy is Malfoy!" she threw her arms around him and sobbed. He rubbed her back gently and told her everything would be alright. The three of them sat in the carriage in silence.

The sorting went by quickly, Gryffindor earning 15 new first years. They talked and laughed while eating, but Hermione felt weird. She could feel someone staring at her, and when she turned toward the Slytherin table, she saw Draco Malfoy staring at her, but he dropped his gaze quickly when he realized she caught him staring. She saw him get up and walk out of the Great Hall, and quickly bid her friends goodnight so she could follow him.

"Hey! Malfoy! Wait up!" she yelled, waving her arms in the didn't slow his pace.

"What do you want?" he growled."Why were you staring at me in the Great Hall?" she asked.

"It's nothing." he said quickly, walking so fast she had to run to keep up.

"Don't say it's nothing! Why were you staring at me!" she pressed.

"Drop it, Granger!" he spat.

"But Mal-" He cut her off, throwing her up against the wall to press his lips against hers.

She responded quickly, threading her fingers through his soft golden locks. She tilted her head up so he could deepen the kiss. When she felt his tongue press inside of her mouth, she felt a jolt of exhilaration and chased his tongue with her own. That's when she finally started thinking, _"What am I doing? This is MALFOY I'm kissing here!" _He stopped then, just to gently lay his forehead against hers, while his silver eyes stared into her soft chocolate brown ones.

"I have to go" Hermione whispered. She ran off to the Head's dorm, stumbled up the stairs blindly, and fell onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow.


	2. New Parents

Hermione woke up with crusted eyes. She only remembered the memories from last night and cursed Draco Malfoy for ever existing.

Why had he kissed her? It's not like she was the apple of his eye.

Sure, she was somewhat attractive, but not like all of the other cows she has seen him with. Most of them were sluts, anyway. At least he honor was still intact.

Wait, why was she thinking of him anyway? She certainly didn't like that certain blonde Slytherin. But, there would be enough time to think of that later, because she just remembered it was the first day of the term! She needed to get ready for her first class, which was double potions with the Slytherins. Great. Not to mention she shared the Heads Dorm with Draco. Like she wanted to see him more than she needed to.

She then got up to take a shower for the day of classes.

After she got dressed, she went to the Great Hall for breakfast. After scarfing down some scones and sausages, she walked quickly down to the potions class room. It looked like she was the last one to arrive. Huh. Weird. She was usually the first one. Oh well. She sat at a three seated table with none other than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Hey, guys. How are you this morning? Have you settled in? Also, why is Mcgonagall here?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Woah, Hermione. Slow down. First, we're both fine. Second, I think you can answer that question by yourself. And lastly, we don't know. She was just starting to tell us when you walked in." said Harry.

"Okay, Potter, now that you're got Ms Granger filled in, I think Professor can start now." Snape said with a sneer. Do these insufferable children know what whispering is?

"Thank you, Professor Snape, " said Mcgonagall, " The reason why I am here is because you are all adults now, 17 and 18 years old, I believe you lot are. Dumbledore and I believe that you all should learn some responsibility. Which is why we are starting a parenting class here at Hogwarts." When she stated that, the complaints started then.

"But Professor, we're to young to be parents!" One girl shouted.

"I don't want to be fathering a child with any of the cows in here!" Seamus Finnigan yelled, then quickly regretted it when all of the girls in the class turned to him with deathly glares.

"SILENCE!" Snape shouted. That certainly got their attention. "You will stop acting like children and listen to what Professor Mcgonagall has to say!"

"Thank you, Severus. Now, the sorting hat will choose the best person that suits your intellect. Then, I will take a piece of each of your DNA, hair in this case, and put it in the vial. The girl shall then drink it, and she will become pregnant with a real child, which it will not be a full term, but only for five moths. It will be like a real pregnancy, though. So, let's get started. This will be in random order. Harry Potter!" called Mcgonagall.

Harry nervously got up at sat on the stool with the Sorting Hat on his head. After a few seconds of thinking, the hat finally shouted, "PANSY PARKINSON!"

After a few minutes of protest, Professor Mcgonagall finally got the couple to stand at the front with a vial and both piece of hair. When Pansy finally drank it, there seemed to be a magical glow around her.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention, the couples will have their own personal dorm. It will have Two rooms, a Common Room, a Kitchenette, and a bathroom. The first room will have a King-Sized bed for the two partners to share, like a real couple, and the other room will have a baby's crib in it with a rocking chair. You will all have to get a weekend to go to Hogsmeade to get the desired stuff for your baby, when you find out the sex, which will be tomorrow. Remember, this is only a 5 month term pregnancy, and you will get bigger each day. With that said, when you're finished getting your partner and the potion drank, you may go to your rooms with the day off the get settled in. But, classes will resume tomorrow. Also, you will get a letter stating your appointment time for your first check up. Mr Potter, Ms. Parkinson, you may go after Severus gives you your dorm key. Now, the second pairing. Seamus Finnigan!" Mcgonagall shouted.

Seamus went up to the stool, sat with the Sorting Hat on his head for only a few seconds when it finally shouted, " DAPHNE GREENGRASS!"

"Oh Merlin! Not him!" Daphne screeched from the back of the class room. Everyone saw Draco Malfoy give her a sympathetic look.

When they both gave a piece of hair, Daphne drank the vial and went to their dorms.

"Millicent Bulstrode!" Mcgonagall shouted.

When the Hat sat on her head it shouted, "RONALD WEASLEY!"

From beside Hermione, you could hear Ron groan beside her as he got up. He muttered under his breath, "Not that fat cow! Why me!"

They finally left for their dorm.

"Blaise Zabini!" Mcgonagall called

He sat on the stool, smirked at some Slytherin boys and the Hat finally yelled, "LAVENDER BROWN!"

The boisterous laughter from the Slytherin boys even made most of the Gryffindors chuckle. The look on Blaise's face was too hard not to laugh at.

After they, too had left reluctantly to their dorms, Mcgonagall called out another name. "Hermione Granger!"

Hermione shuffled up to the stool nervously, and heard the hat whisper in her ear.

"Yes, yes, you were placed in Gryffindor, were you not? Yes. I see you are very cunning, ambitious, clever, but most of all, brave. There is only one person who can challenge the mind that you have. That is, DRACO MALFOY!" the Sorting Hat finally called to the whole class.

"WHAT THIS CANNOT BE! DO IT AGAIN! I CAN'T BE SORTED WITH THAT FILTH!" Hermione heard before blacking out.

When Hermione woke up 5 minutes later, her head of house and Professor Snape were looking down at her with concern. She got up after Snape gave her some Pepper Up Potion, and her and Draco both pouted but gave them a piece of their hair. After Hermione drank it, she felt a little flutter in her belly.

"Well, seeing that you both already share a dorm, I guess we can move everything out of one of the rooms, and change the furniture around some, and also move the other room closer. Which one wants to move out?" Mcgonagall asked.

"I guess I will." Hermione sighed.

"Well I guess that's settled. Severus, would you mind finishing up here?" When he nodded, the trio walked up to the dorms to fix it. When everything was done, Mcgonagall left, and they glared at each other. Neither of them mentioned what happened the night before, but it wasn't forgotten. Draco was the first to speak up.

"Listen, Granger. I don't want to be your partner any more than you want to be mine. But, now that you're carrying my child, we should be more mature and be civil to each other. I'm not saying we have to be friends, but we shouldn't be fighting 24/7. I don't think stress is good for a healthy pregnancy." Draco mused.

"And why should I do that? For the past 6 years of my life, you've been nothing but cruel to me and my friends. Sorry, Malfoy, but that just doesn't go away because of the fact that we're partners and the baby inside of me is ours. It just doesn't happen that way. I don't even hear an apology." Hermione said with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Listen, I know I was a huge git when we were kids, and I hate admitting it, but me and my parents were wrong. Muggleborns aren't as different as us Purebloods are. Your blood is as red as mine. Hell, you're the Brightest Witch of the Age! When…that happened at my Manor, and my crazy bitch Aunt Bellatrix did that to you, it changed everything. What's on my left arm, I never wanted it. It was forced on me. I never wanted to be a Death Eater. If I didn't become one, let the Death Eaters in, and kill Dumbledore, my parents and I would've been killed. I'm sorry for everything I've done. Just… Please. Consider what I've told you. If you think it's all a lie, then you can use Vertiserum on me! I swear!" Draco explained.

"Oh yeah, then why do you still pick on me and my friends? Why do you still call me a mudblood? Why the fuck do you still act like you're better than everyone? Guess what, I'm not falling for any of your bullshit! If you think I would believe anything that comes out of that mouth of yours, you're bloody mistaken! For all I know, you could be making a plot on me to get my guard down! Well guess what, you will never see me unguarded. If you think that I'll forget you belittling me for half of my life, you're wrong. So why don't you just run off with you're little Death Eater friends and leave me and mine the hell alone!" Hermione pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Listen, you dumb bitch, you will see. You walk around Hogwarts with a stick stuck up your ass, and I'm tired of it. You're daft if you can't see the truth. So Granger, you need to get the fuck off of your high horse before someone pushes you off, and actually open your eyes to see the fucking truth!" Draco stormed off at that.

Later that night, Hermione had taken her shower, and was dragging a pillow and blanket to the couch in the Common Room, when she heard a pecking at the window. It was a school owl and it probably had the appointment time for her and Malfoy to go to the Hospital Wing for their first check up. Of course, it did. They would have to go in their free period, right after third period.

When she tucked the letter inside a drawer on her desk, she dragged her blanket the rest of the way to the couch. Normally she would fight for the bed, but, of course when she got out of the shower, Malfoy was asleep on the bed. There was no way in hell she would sleep in the same bed with him. He'd probably strangle her in her sleep! She was also too tired to wake him up and fight over who would get the bed. So, she just took the couch.

When she finally got to the couch, she went to bed in an uneasy sleep, hoping to have a better day tomorrow.

**(A/N) Okay, guys. It's been almost a year since I last updated. I'm so sorry. I don't have an excuse for the rest of last year for not updating, but I do have one for the first of this year. I have just started High School, yes I know, I'm writing a Mature themed story. Plus, there WILL be sex in this. Uh oh, I'm a horrid Freshman. Oh well, it'll be okay, as long as you guys get a good story(: Anyway, I was getting used to the start of High School, and I've been meaning to Update for a while, now but I've been busy adjusting. So sorry. But, I will TRY to start updating every Saturday or Sunday. I'm usually at home doing nothing on Saturdays, so it'll probably be that day. Today is Sunday, and since I haven't updated in forever, I'll just post at least 2 more chapters today. My treat! Okay, thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It is my first story on here, so I need everyones reviews to tell me how my story is going! It's highly appreciated! Okay, love you all! Next 2 chapters will be up in a little bit, unless decides to not let my chapters show. .**


	3. Becoming Friends

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters and the Wizarding world, but I do not. Everything belongs to JKR.**

Hermione woke in a cold sweat. She was dreaming of being tortured none other than the Bellatrix Lestrange. Ugh, she hated having those dreams. She hadn't had one in a long time, and thanks to Draco Malfoy he brought the memories back yesterday. Also thanks to him, her back hurt from sleeping on that damned couch. She groaned when her back popped from moving. Great.

She just remembered that Malfoy didn't get the news that their appointment would be today, so in the great hall she would have to tell him.

Silently walking down the stairs from the bathroom after magically drying her golden brown locks, she goes to the Great Hall for Breakfast and to alert Draco of the appointment.

When she got there, she felt a pair of eyes on her, and turned to lock with a pair of cold, grey eyes.

Hermione walked stealthily in his direction. He seemed sort of shocked to see her walking that way. Most of his Slytherin friends turned to see what he was looking at and sneered when they saw it was the mudblood, know-it-all, Gryffindor Princess. They didn't say anything, though knowing Draco would yell at them, so they turned away.

"Hello, Malfoy. I can to inform you that our first appointment will be in our free period, right after our third class. I just wanted to tell you, so you would know if you wanted to come," Hermione said.

"Yes, very well. I will be there. Meet you outside of third period, and we can walk together?"

When Hermione nodded, she walked away to eat. She was so hungry, she could eat a dragon! Maybe her pregnancy effects were kicking in. So, she sat down and started piling food on her plate. When she was done, she started of to her first class, which was Charms.

Of course, that was one of her best classes, so it went by quickly and easily.

Her second was Arithmacy, and it was quite challenging, but she was the top of her class, so it was quite easy as well. She loved challenges.

Now it was third period. DADA time! This was one of her very best subjects! The only down side was that Draco was in that class. Oh well.

"Oh Merlin," she thought to herself. She was last again, and the spot next to Malfoy was the only one left. Fantastic.

As she sat down next to him, she didn't even look at him, but he did.

"Hello, Granger. Ready for a little bit of dueling? I know you're pregnant, but we're only allowed to use minor stinging hexes and tickling hexes. So, I guess you'll be fine. But, now that you're sitting beside me, we're partners. Isn't it great?!" Malfoy said with mock enthusiasm.

"Shut, before I use more than a tickling hex on your arse," said Hermione with a glint in her eye that said she wasn't playing.

As the class got in their stances, ready to throw they only two hexes they could, Professor Montague, the new DADA teacher, moved the tables to one side of the room so they could have room.

"Read.. Set.. DUEL!" exclaimed Professor Montague.

As soon as the words came out of the Professor's mouth, Hermione sent a stinging and tickling hex at Draco at the same time. As he was on the ground laughing, Professor Montague says, "Good Job, Ms. Granger! Take 75 points to Gryffindor!"

Hermione smiled smugly at Draco when he got up, and he sent her a tickling hex that she blocked easily. But when he started sending them one by one, the were getting harder to block. In the end, Hermione was rolling on the ground laughing because of how strong the tickling hexes were. Even Draco couldn't help but crack a smile and chuckle a few times at her appealing chimes of laughter.

"Her nose scrunches up in the cutest way when she's laugh- WAIT, WHAT," thought Draco, " This is the Gryffindor Princess you're thinking about! Snap out of it, Draco!"

"50 points to Slytherin, Draco! Well done!" said Professor Montague.

"Okay, students. Tonight I want a 10 inch essay on your favorite hex. I'm new here, and I want to get to know your taste in magic. Great! Class dismissed!" said Professor Montague.

Draco had already left, but Hermione was taking her time getting her stuff. When she walked out, Malfoy was leaning on the wall next to the door, waiting for her to exit the classroom.

"Merlin, Granger, take long enough to get your stuff?" Draco said with a playful smirk only a Malfoy can make.

"No, I could've taken longer, but I want to get to the appointment to learn of our baby." Hermione said with a shiver. Man, that was going to take some getting used to. Her and Malfoy having a baby. Huh.

"Okay, then. Let's get going."

Whenever they got inside of the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey told them to wait in the chairs in the back, because all of the beds were already full.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, a healer that was there to help Madam Pomfrey came up to Hermione and Draco to help them into a bed. Hermione laid down, and Draco stood beside her.

"Okay, now, we're going to see if the potion you drank yesterday worked, Ms. Granger. I will cast a spell, and it will tell me if you are pregnant. Alright. Now let's see!" the healer pointed her wand at Hermione's somewhat rounded belly and said," Embryo Revealio!"

The black words 'Pregnant' popped up on Hermione's stomach. Hermione got a little teary-eyed and Draco smiled a sincere smile at her.

"Okay, now that that's settled, do you want to find out the sex?"

Hermione nodded yes, and Draco just shrugged, and the Healer waved her wand again, and Hermione's stomach glowed pink.

"Congratulations! You're going to have a little girl!" the Healer explained.

Hermione clapped happily, "A little girl! We're having a little girl, Draco!" Hermione didn't even notice her slip of the tongue, because she was so happy.

Draco was shocked, "There hasn't been a girl Malfoy in the family for many generations!" How can that be?

When Hermione and Draco left, Hermione was babbling at full speed.

"Do you think now that we know it's a girl, Professor Mcgonagall will let us go to Hogsmead to start baby shopping?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"I dunno. Maybe we can find out. But, they gave us the rest of the day off. So, let's go see the old bat and see what she says.

With that, they headed off to the Headmaster's office.

"Dumbledore." Hermione said to the Gargoyles guarding the staircase.

As they opened, they walked up the staircase and knocked on Mcgonagall's office door, and heard a muffled 'come in,' from Mcgonagall herself.

"Hello, Professor. We just came up here from our appointment, and we found out our baby will be a girl, "Hermione beamed, " and we were just wondering if we could go to Hogsmead this weekend to start our shopping for her?"

"Why, of course. I will be here in my office at 10 am sharp to see you off!"

"Thank you, Professor. Well, see you!" Hermione smiled, and her and Draco both left for their dorm.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" asked Hermione.

When Draco only nodded with a straight face, Hermione knew he was still mad from last night.

"Listen, Draco, I thought about you'r proposal last night. I thought I might accept it. It has sunk in that we have a huge responsibility on our hands, and I want us to be civil. Not only for our grades sake, but for our baby's sake, too. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for acting the way I did last night. As much as I hate to admit it, but you're right." Hermione said with her head down.

Draco was surprised. Not only did she call him by his first name again, but she wanted to be civil, and she believed him! It was a miracle.

But he nodded and decided to use her first name too and said, "Okay, Hermione."

They were up late at night, studying, when they decided to call it a night. Draco promised Hermione he wouldn't harm her in her sleep, and agreed to stay on his side of the bed.

When Hermione got out of the shower, she walked out of the bathroom in a tank top and pair of shorts with her hair up in a loose bun on top of her head. Draco's breath hitched. He'd never seen a girl look so beautiful. He was forming a plan in his head when she got into bed, face and looking at him.

"Goodnight, Draco." Hermione said softly.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Draco said just as softly.

As she rolled over and her breathing slowed, Draco knew he'd make her his.

**(A/N) Okay! This is the third chapter! Reviews would be great, y'know? 4th one will be up sometime tonight after I type it up! That will be the last chapter I will show until 6 days from now! Love you all! (:**


	4. Opening Up

Hermione jerked awake when she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

It was Draco. He was thrashing around because of a nightmare.

"No, please! Don't hurt my family! Please stop! PLEASE STOP! NO! DON'T!" Draco screamed.

"Draco! Draco!" Hermione yelled and shook him.

Draco started whimpering and didn't open his eyes. He was still crying, though.

"Please, please torture me, and not my mum, please." Draco asked.

"Draco? Draco, are you okay?" Hermione asked while stroking his hair.

Draco's eyes snapped open, and wiped his eyes quickly.

"WHAT THE FUCK, GRANGER?!"

"What? What did I do?" Hermione asked.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Draco said while standing up.

"Draco, do you not remember our project? We have to share a room, remember?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh… yeah. Maybe I do. I-I'm sorry. I forgot," Draco said while looking down, "Did I hurt you?"

"No.. Draco.. Do you mind telling me about what your dream was about?" Hermione asked when he sat down calmly.

When he shook his head, she smiled a little to herself. She used to be like this, too.

"When I had nightmares from the war and getting tortured, I opened up to someone, and it helped. I swear I won't mention it to anyone. I swear it on my powers." Hermione said.

"Well," he started softly, "I was dreaming of Voldemort torturing me for not getting any progress on my task." He started crying by then, and Hermione coaxed him into her arms.

"Go on," Hermione said while stroking his baby soft hair.

"And, he was telling me that if I didn't get the cabinet fixed, he'd kill me and my parents." He was openly crying by then while shaking, and Hermione was cooing things in his ear to calm him down.

"After doing that, he would shoot crucios and sectumsempras at me. That time, I actually almost died." Draco explained

"Draco, listen to me. I know that is a horrid memory, but you have to forget it. I know it's hard, trust me. You need someone there with you to comfort you, and I want to say I'll be there for you. I'll be your friend. I can help you forget. But only if you'll let me, okay? You can't push me away, you have to let me help you through this. Maybe while I'm helping you, you'll be helping me, too. Because just the other day, I woke up from a nightmare of your aunt torturing me. Like I said, I'll help you through this, if you help me. Will you let me do that?"

He nodded his head, and looked up at her through his lashes. She smiled at him, and he somewhat smiled back at her through the tears. She wiped them off of his face, and helped him lie back down. She kissed his forehead.

"Remember, you're not alone, Draco."

She didn't even protest when he pulled her to him. They were both on their sides, with their arms around each other. Hermione's head was tucked under his chin, and she smiled against his neck. They molded perfectly into each other. She had made a new friend, who she never expected to be her friend at all. She could hear his steady breathing and his heart beat. As she put her hand on her somewhat rounded belly, she drifter off into an easy sleep in Draco Malfoy's arms.

Draco's P.O.V

In what seemed about 2 minutes later, I woke to the sunlight hitting my eyes. The memories hit me from this morning, and then remembered why I had a small form wrapped around my muscular one. I slowly pulled out of her embrace, so I wouldn't wake her.

When I stared at the brunette, my breath hitched in my throat. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her bun wasn't as high before, and some of the tendrils were framing her face. Her lips were slightly opened so she could breathe. She had a few freckles splayed out across the bridge of her cute button nose.

Why hadn't I noticed before?

That's when I actually took her whole form in.

Her tank top was up a little bit, exposing her little bump. Their bump.

I moved down the bed some, and stopped when I was eye level with her belly. I hope he doesn't wake up.

When I put a hand on her belly where our daughter was forming, she didn't even move, and her breathing was still the same. I continued what I was doing.

When I put my ear to her belly, I spoke softly, "Hello, princess. I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I wanted to tell you I love you, and your mum does too." Merlin, I sound like a sap.

"But, I really like your mum, and I hope she'll feel the same way about me, too, some day. Then, we can be a real family."

He put a kiss to where their baby was, and got up with a final look at Hermione, and got ready for the day.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I woke up when I felt a shuffle in the bed and a lose of warmth. I pretended to be asleep, because I didn't want it to be all awkward because of last night, so I kept my breathing even.

I almost shot straight up when I felt him put his ear on my stomach, and when he started talking to our daughter.

""Hello, princess. I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I wanted to tell you I love you, and your mum does too." Draco said. Oh, God. Why did I have to wake up?

"But, I really like your mum, and I hope she'll feel the same way about me, too, some day. Then, we can be a real family." He continued. I hope he doesn't see the blush on my cheeks! Bloody fuck, that'd be horrible if he found out I was awake!

He kissed my stomach, and left for the day. Merlin, my heart is pounding! I never thought that Draco Malfoy had a heart.

Oh gosh, I feel like I just intruded on an intimate moment.

I have to get ready for classes today, anyway.

When I got down to the Great Hall, I started eating, but felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see Draco looking right at me. I smiled at him and waved. He smiled back and lifted his head indicated that he is saying hi back. This is going to be a great day.

When I started to walk out, I felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see it was Draco.

"Hey, mind if I walk you to your first class? I need to talk to you anyway." Draco said with a straight face.

"Sure," I replied simply.

When we were walking down the hallway, and he pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Thank you, for last night I mean. It meant a lot, Hermione. I've never had someone do that for me. Just, thanks for being there for me. I'm looking forward to being really good friends. I wasn't playing when I told you I've changed. I'm glad you said you believe me. I won't let you down, I promise." Draco said sincerely.

"You're very welcome, Draco." Hermione said with a smile.

"Okay, let's get you to class, bookworm," Draco said with a hint of a smirk playing around the edges of his lips.

"Oh, and Draco," I said," can open up to me more often. I don't mind in the slightest." I said with a wink. With that, I walked off to my first class, about 20 feet away, I turned back around to see he was gone. I shook my head with a smile, then kept on my way

Classes that day were okay, until I had to run out of DADA to get sick all in the corridor. It was horrid. I just couldn't wait to get back to my dorm so I can sleep. I'm so tired from waking up in the middle of that night.

Walking through the portrait hole, I noticed that Draco was already there.

"Hey," I said. "I'm gonna head up to bed. I'm sleepy."

"I'll be up there in a minute. I'm tired, too." Draco said.

Instead of replying I just smiled.

When I finally got into bed, I closed my eyes, but couldn't go to sleep. When I felt a pair of strong, warm and soft arms wrap around me only minutes later, was I able to finally drift into my dreamland peacefully.


	5. Becoming Closer Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, JK Rowling does. I wish I owned the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, though! I also do not make any money from the FanFic! :(**

Hermione was the first to wake of the duo the next day. She was covered in a layer of a warm sweat, from being tangled in the blankets, and Draco's arms.

She carefully twisted out of them, and turned on her side to look at him closely.

Goodness, he really was more beautiful in sleep. He looked so peaceful, without the sneer or look of hatred on his perfectly sharpened features on his face.

With his lips slightly opened and his fringe in his face, Hermione thought she could stay here forever and just soak in his company. She could stare at him all day, if she could.

Hermione lifted her hand, and slightly moved his hair out of his face.

"Merlin, his hair is so soft, too! It isn't fair. How can a person be so bloody gorgeous," thought Hermione.

"Do you usually watch people in your sleep, Granger?" drawled Draco's voice filled with sleep.

Hermione hadn't heard him wake up, and looked up from his lips, to his arctic blue-grey eyes.

"Sorry," Hermione only muttered, and rolled off the bed to gather her things to get ready for the day.

"Oh, and Malfoy, we're to be meeting with the Headmistress at 10 am, so she can see us to Hogsmead to start shopping for the baby. So I'd advise you to get your arse up and get ready," she said with a smile that told him she was only joking with her tone.

"Hear, hear, mother," Draco said with a teasing hint in his tone, and reluctantly got out of the warmth of his bed, and went to get out his usual style, black clothing.

Seeing as it was already 9:30, they rushed to get ready.

Whenever they both walked out to the Heads' Common Room, they both smiled knowingly whenever they matched. Both wearing black underneath their robes was not the plan. Hermione should've known, since that's all that Draco wore. But what with only 10 minutes to get ready, it seemed to have slipped her mind.

When they walked out of the portrait hole, they fell into a comfortable silence as they walked to Professor Mcgonagall's office.

When they walked in, they sat down in front of her desk, waiting for her to go get more Floo powder. Behind her desk, was a magical portrait of Albus Dumbledore, with his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon shaped spectacles.

Draco squirmed uncomfortably, while Hermione smiled at him with unshed tears gleaming behind her eyes.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I expect all is well?" asked Dumbledore with a small smile at them both.

While Draco nodded, Hermione replied with a voiced answer.

"I am perfect, Professor. So it was you and Professor Mcgonagall who came up with this plan," Hermione stated with a little bit more behind it, which Dumbledore caught.

"Of course, Ms. Granger. No one could've thought of the plan with out me, I expect." Dumbledore said with a wink.

Before she could reply, the Headmistress came in with a new bucket of Floo Powder, ready to send Hermione and Draco through to the Three Broom Sticks.

Draco went through first, and steadied Hermione when she came stumbling through a minute later.

Draco asked Hermione if she wanted something to eat, or a butterbeer before they left, but Hermione was just to excited to eat.

Draco smiled softly as she nearly ran out of the door, trying to get to one of the closest Maternity stores.

He quickly followed after her, and saw that she was already gushing over the clothes she could wear, and baby clothes, too.

"Oooooooh, Draco! Look at these tops! Aren't they perfect? Come sit in front of the dressing rooms, so I can try them on, and you can tell me what you think!" Hermione already had million of things slung over her arms, and running to the nearest dressing room, while pulling Draco behind her, and shoving him down into a chair in front of her door.

He heard her bustling around in there, and saw her clothes drop around her ankles, and he felt a little twitch below is navel, imagining what her body looked like under those clothes.

Before he could think about it anymore, Hermione came out of the door with A pair of only back tights, a light blue shirt that came down to her mid thighs, and a pair of black flats on. The tights showed off her shapely legs, while the shirt showed of her growing bump proudly. She really was getting bigger and bigger as the days went by. Huh. She looked positively beautiful.

"As always," thought Draco.

He had to cross his legs to hide the growing erection caused by the muggleborn witch.

"Well," said Hermione, "what do you think?"

"It looks great-" Draco got cut off by a worker at the store.

"Oh, darling! You look wonderful! How far along are you? Pregnancy fits you well, as you have a glow that seems to surround you!" the older woman gushed.

Hermione blushed, and smiled at the lady and said," Well, I'm a student at Hogwarts, and us 7th years are doing a project for Parenting Class. I'm pregnant with a real baby, but it's only for this year. I have only been pregnant for about 2 weeks, and I'm already getting big. I'll only be 5 months pregnant, and that's the cause of getting big quick," Hermione explained when she saw the look of confusion sweep across the woman's face, but quickly replaced by one of understanding.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll leave you kids to finishing what you were doing!" exclaimed the woman quickly, before moving off to other customers.

"Well, back to what I was saying. It makes you look fantastic, Granger. You should get it." Draco said calmly.

With a look of pride, Hermione ran back into the room with all of the other clothes to try on.

About an hour and 45 outfits later, Hermione walked up to the front desk to pay for her pile. When the woman had said it had all cost 200 Galleons, Hermione went to get out her pouch of money, when Draco grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Let me. I want to be the one to pay for everything," said Draco in a stern voice that made Hermione let him.

"Okay. Thank you, Malfoy." said Hermione with an easy smile.

When everything from that store was paid for, Hermione and Draco sped off to a store that sold baby clothes.

When they went into the New Born Girl's section, Hermione immediately started browsing through everything.

Draco's heart soared when Hermione started picking up little dresses and shoes, and it hit him hard when he realized how serious this was. There was actually a little baby inside of Hermione that was theirs. A little girl with blood that was the same as his, and he also realized that blood was the same. Just a label. There was no such thing as a Pureblood, Halfblood, or a Mudblood. It was all just blood.

"Merlin was my father wrong all of those years. Blood doesn't mean a damn thing." Huh. Well that changes everything.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After not eating anything all day, Hermione and Draco sat across each other in a booth at The Three Broomsticks. Hermione had ordered a salad and Draco the same, seeing as Hermione was trying to eat healthy for the baby, and Draco didn't want to eat something that was unhealthy in front of her, because it'd make him feel bad.

When their food got there, they tucked in, and after Hermione had eaten at least 4 bites, her face turned sickly green, and she ran for the loo.

About 5 minutes passed, and Hermione came back a really pale color that Draco did not like.

She didn't even look at the food when she pushed it away, and had asked for a glass of Ginger Ale to calm her stomach. Draco didn't eat the rest of his, because he knew Hermione was hungry, and he'd feel guilty if he ate and she didn't, so he paid for their meal, and they left together. A carriage had been arranged to take them back to Hogwarts, and Draco had helped Hermione in, then got in to sit across from her, with her bags littered around their feet.

It was an awkward silence all the way up to the school, and Hermione and Draco just looked anywhere other than the other person the whole time.

Whenever they got back up to the school; however, things seemed to make them relax more. The breeze was just barely ghosting itself over their skin, and littered groups of students were heard laughing in the lawns of Hogwarts. It made everything feel like home.

They didn't bother to tell Mcgonagall that they were back, because they were sure the wards around the school alerted her, so they just trudged back up to their dorm.

When they got to the HCR, Hermione headed towards the kitchenette, and got out some crackers to munch on, to help her stomach.

Whenever she was done, though, she went and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, and curled up with a book. Draco finally sauntered in there with a book, as well, since he had nothing better to do. It was a comfortable silence, until Draco broke it.

"Granger-"

"Hermione," Hermione had said simply.

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco said confusedly.

"My name is Hermione," she said looking up at Draco through her lashes.

"Okay, Hermione. If I call you that, you have to call me Draco. It's only fair." Draco said with a small smile.

"Alright," Hermione said, "what were you going to say?"

"Well, I was just wondering.. Wha- I mean, well, what are we?" Draco finally stammered out.

With a look of confusion from Hermione, Draco interjected quickly, "I mean, are we friends?"

Hermione's face softened a bit and said in a soft voice, "Only if you want to be, Draco."

"Yes, yes I do. I think it would be much easier. But, I do want to start over with you. Like start from the beginning." Draco said.

"Well, okay. How about I start?" Hermione said with her adorable crooked grin.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger, and I'm an eighteen year old witch that goes to Hogwarts. I'm currently Head Girl, and I have worked hard at getting this status since I was 11 years old. I love reading, and hate flying. My two best friends' are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, which now that I think about it, I haven't seen in a few days. I'm doing this Parenting Class project, and I'm pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby. I love the life growing inside of me, and I can't wait to meet our little girl. Which we need to start thinking of names for her," Hermione said with a smile, "Okay, your turn!"

"I'm Draco Abraxas Malfoy, and I'm a seventeen year old wizard who goes to Hogwarts. I'm currently Head Boy, with the insufferably know-it-all Hermione Granger, who I don't mind sharing the title with at all. I also love reading, but I love flying as well. My best friend is Blaise Zabini, who is a pretty good bloke, which I haven't seen him in a few days, as well. I'm doing this project in Parenting Class with Hermione Granger, that's you, and I'm glad we're partners and friends. I'm glad that it is my child inside of you right now, and I like the name Cassiopeia Carina Malfoy. It's a tradition in the Black Family that we name our children after constellations." Draco said with pride in his family history.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Draco," Hermione said with a hand out in front of her, asking Draco silently to shake it. When they shook hands, an electric shock went between them both, and they dropped their hands quickly and averted their eyes.

When Hermone stood up with a yawn, did Draco turn his attention back on her.

"Well, Draco Malfoy, I have had a very long day, and I am in need of sleep. Seeing I have, you must have too. It's 10 at night already, and I'm asking if you would like to accompany me to bed?" Hermione asked.

Draco's face lit up with a smirk, he winked at her, and said," Well of course, darling."

Hermione smacked him on the arm with a smack, laughed, and said, "Not like that, you prat!"

They both laughed for a minute, then both went upstairs to their room to get changed.

Hermione changed in the bathroom, while Draco in the room. When they were both done, they flopped onto the bed, and like every other night, Hermione curled up next to Draco, while he wrapped his arms around her. They were only friends, but they would end up in that position in the end, so there was no use in fighting it.

As Hermione said earlier, it had been a long day for them both, so they both feel asleep quite quickly, wrapped up in each others arms.

**(A/N) Okay, guys. I am aware it has been 3 weeks since I have updated. I know, I know. I'm horrible, but I do have a excuse this time. I am in this club, and I was practicing hard for the competition, which me and my team members got 1st place in! I'm in Opening and Closing Team for FFA (Future Farmers of America) If any of you lot know what it is, good for you, if you don't and want to know what it is, ask me and I'll give you a link to a video of what it is! Now that we've won 1st place, we have to go to Regionals, which means more practice. I'll try to update through the midst of it. I swear! I love you all! Tomorrow, I'll try to upload the next chapter, seeing it's only fair because of my absence of the three supposed to be uploaded through the weeks! Reviews on what you would like to happen and what you think should happen would help me greatly. I seem to be getting some writers block, and I need your help! REVIEW FOR ME! (: Love you all! Until next time. MWUAHH!**


	6. Changed Lives

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, JK Rowling does. I wish I owned the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, though! I also do not make any money from the FanFic! :(**

2 weeks had passed by, and all of the women were getting huge! Not to mention driving the men crazy. It was either they had some kind of craving or they needed a foot or back rub, because they were sore and swollen. It seemed like the boys' had lost the last straw, because all Hermione could hear was deep voices rumbling through the walls, along with emotional cries from the pregnant women. It seemed that Draco hadn't gotten to Hermione yet, because she hasn't seen him all day, other than classes. The bad thing about it was, though, is the had another appointment in an hour to check up on the baby, and he hadn't gotten to the HCR yet after classes ended, 30 minutes ago.

Hermione was all ready to go, and was sprawled out on the couch, eating the spicy crisps she normally hated. Spicy foods were just not her thing, until she got pregnant, that is.

And that's how Draco found her 10 minutes later, moaning and licking her fingers while staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Well, Draco," Hermione said with a chipped tone, "I've been waiting for you to get here, so we could go to the appointment together. You know, the one where we actually get to see the ultrasound of the baby? The most important appointment?"

Hermione had already forgotten the crisps laying on the table, and was right in front of Draco, with an angry flush on her face.

"Hermione, calm down. I got stopped by that bloody Poltergeist Peeves, and I had to threaten him with the Bloody Baron. He was wrecking havoc in one of the corridors, and throwing dishes from the Great Hall everywhere. I came up here as fast as I could."

"Oh," said Hermione dumbly" well, then let's get going! Merlin knows it takes me 30 minutes just to get down the bloody stairs. I don't even walk! I waddle!"

"It'll be okay, in 4 short months, it'll all be over," reminded Draco.

"Yes, yes, now let's go!"

Hermione was right, it really did take 30 minutes to get down all of the stairs in her condition. Draco had stayed patient with her the whole time, knowing that if he said something, it'd only end up with fists flying and tears falling. He could handle the hits, but never a crying, pregnant women. Him and them just never worked out together.  
>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~<p>

Whenever they got down to the Hospital Wing, they were seated in the back, like last time, because all of the beds were taken. The Healer had told them it would be at least 15 more minutes, before he could get to them.

Draco had felt a twinge of jealousy when Hermione got all flustered, and even giggled when she said it wouldn't be a problem.

"Huh. I'm better looking than that bloke. Don't worry, Draco. She be all yours by time this project is all over with, then you won't have to worry about looking at other men," thought Draco smugly.

"Draco, what are you thinking about?" Hermione asked quietly while looking up at Draco.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what Cassiopeia will look like," Draco lied easily.

Hermione and Draco had agreed that they would call her what he asked, since Hermione had liked the name Cassiopeia Carina Malfoy, as well. It seemed to fit.

"Well, I think she'll have your blonde hair, maybe my curls, but I don't know what her eye colour might be. I guess we'll have to find out in 4 months, then," Hermione said while fiddling with the hem of her robes.

"Hmm. Maybe," said Draco.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?" asked the same man Healer Hermione got flustered over a few minutes ago.

"Yes, right here," said Hermione practically jumping up and down, excited to see her baby.

"Okay, sorry for the wait, we now have a bed opened for you."

When Hermione sat down on the cot, the Healer started to ask questions.

"Hell, I'm Healer Mitchell. Now, tell me, Ms. Granger, how's your pregnancy so far?" asked Healer Mitchell.

"Well, Healer Mitchell, I'm craving things I would normally find things disgusting, my ankles are swollen, and my back and breasts are terribly sore." Hermione said with a blush at the last statement.

"That sounds just about normal, Hermione. May I call you that?" when Hermione nodded he went on, "Those sound like all of the natural side effects of a normal pregnancy. I'll give you a salve you could put on your back and bust to make you feel better. As for your ankles, I have a potion you take every 3 hours to keep the swelling down. I also have the instructions and plenty of the ingredients for you to make when you run out. Now, lets get on to the ultrasound part. You will see your baby pop up on the screen. Would you like a moving picture in 3D and a regular one?" Healer Mitchell asked.

Hermione nodded her head three times, pulled her shirt up, and moved back to lie on the bed.

Healer Mitchell put is wand down below Hermione's bellybutton, and murmured a spell.

His wand lit up, and a monitor popped up out of the air next to his head.

"There's your baby!" Healer Mitchell exclaimed.

Hermione's and Draco's hearts practically stopped at the picture of the perfect little girl.

"Oh, Draco, she looks just like you! The only thing I can see she has of mine is my nose. That doesn't matter to me, though, because she's perfect! Isn't she, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"She's more than perfect," Draco said in a horse voice. Draco didn't think he could love anything more than he does the little girl inside of the girl he will make his.

"Well, it seems that everything is in order. Would you like to know what date she is due to come?" asked Healer Mitchell.

"Yes, please," said Hermione. It'd be good to know what day, so she'd be ready.

"Okay, if you would hold on for just a moment."

Healer Mitchell had conjured a piece of parchment out of mind air, and read it for a moment.

"It seems that this little angel will come on February 7th. She could come early, or later, mind you. You never know. So you said you wanted the moving pictures, hmm? Hold on for one more second," he said. After he conjured those, too, he said, "Alright Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, I expect to see you back here next month on November 4th. Thank you!"

Hermione and Draco walked out of the Hospital Wing together with face splitting smiles on their faces.

"I'm going to go see Harry and Ron, would you like to come with?" asked Hermione.

"Sure. I'll see Pansy and Milli, so it won't be that bad," Draco said with a halfhearted smile.  
>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~<p>

When they got to Harry and Pansy's room, it seemed that Ron had already had the same idea, because him and Milli were already there, showing off the picture of their moving baby.

"Hey, guys! Oh, Harry, he's gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw Harry and Pansy's baby boy. Of course, he look exactly like Harry, with only a little bit of Pansy's features,

"Thanks," Harry said with a sheepish smile as did Pansy.

"So, Draco, Granger, let's see what your baby looks like," Pansy said, reaching for their pictures.

Pansy had gasped, and a hand flew to her mouth when she saw the moving picture of Cassiopeia Malfoy, " Oh, Draco! She's gorgeous!"

"Huh, Malfoy, it looks like there is something good your can make!" Harry exclaimed in a playful voice.

"Thanks, Pansy, and you Potter." Draco said with a half grin.

"Ron, let's see yours!" Hermione said, "Ron, she's so pretty! She's also a great mixture of the two of you!" She handed the picture off to Draco, and he nodded at Ron and Milli both.

"Well, you guys, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to finish the essay for Transfiguration due Wednesday. Draco, would like to accompany me back to the HCR?"

Draco nodded, and they were back on their way to their Heads Common Room. It was only 7 doors down, so it only took a few moments to get back.

Hermione went to change out of her clothes, and into more comfortable clothes. When she came back, she called out for a House Elf, and only in a second, one popped up from thin air.

"Hello, Missus, I am Fay! What would miss like?" the house elf asked.

"Hello, Fay, I was wondering if you could bring a dinner for two with hot chocolate up here, please? Hermione asked politely.

"Gladly, miss! It would be Fay's honor to serve the great Hermione Granger, yes!"

Hermione blushed and said thank you, and it was a matter of minutes before the House Elf popped back up with a steaming dinner of Beef Stew, whole wheat rolls, and a big bowl of fruit Jell-O. The house Elf seemed to notice Hermione was with child, and that she needed to eat healthy.

The house elf left with a bow, and Hermione and Draco tucked in. It really was becoming a bad habit of skipping meals, and that needed to stop. Classes were starting to get hard without the energy the food supplied them both with.

Hermione was glad when in Parenting Class Professor Mcgonagall gave all of the ladies a potion to help with the morning sickness. At least she could eat now, with out puking it all back up.

She could now eat like the beached whale she was, and she was glad.

"Hermione, slow down, you're going to choke on your food," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm just so hungry! Pregnancy does it to you."

Hermione gave him a sheepish smile, but slowed down.

"Oh, and Draco, I just want to say, the cravings are getting worse, so don't get freaked out if you see me crouched in the corner with my hand shoved down a jar of jelly, and it covering my face," Hermione said shaking her head and laughing.

"But do remember, don't try to take it away from me, I might attack you like a rabid ," Hippogriff she said with a wink, also reminding him of what happened in their 3rd year.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Draco said caught in between whether he should scowl or laugh.

Hermione finished before him, and she got p from the table in their little kitchenette, and went to sit in front of the table in the Common Room, so she could finish the 15 inch essay she had for Transfiguration, which she only had 5 inches left of.

"In what year did a woman turn her husband into a tea set, while trying to turn a plate into one? Oh yes, that's right! In 1417. Poor bloke, they never did find a cure for him. He's still a tea set to this day. What if I accidentally turned Draco into a tea set?"

Hermione didn't notice she actually chuckled out loud, and didn't notice that Draco was actually in the room.

"What are you laughing about, Granger?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrieked and jumped and hit her knee on the table, causing it to bleed.

"Merlin, Hermione, I didn't mean to scare you! Hold on, I'll get a rag to clean the cut, and I'll heal you. Hold on." Draco said quickly, heading into the bathroom.

When he came back out, he came towards Hermione, and bend down next to her, and ran the cold cloth over her leg to get the blood off, then over the cut to clean it. When he finished cleaning it, the put his wand over the cut, and murmured a stream of words that healed her cut.

It stung, but Hermione clenched her teeth. She was a big girl. A little cut wouldn't get her down.

"Thank you," Hermione said when Draco was done.

"No problem. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry about that," Draco gave Hermione his hand, and helped her up.

Hermione was looking up at Draco, and his hand still held the one she gave him to help her up with. They were staring into each others eyes for a few minutes, when one of them started to lean. Neither one cared, for the only thing that mattered right now, was that their lips had met with a spark.

Draco's arms went around Hermione's waist, and pulled her as close as their baby bump would let him. Hermione's hands went up into his hair, like their first kiss, and was pulling the hair at the nape of his neck, trying to get his face closer to hers.

That's when they both felt it.

A little thumped had stopped them both. Hermone's and Draco's eyes were wide, and Hermione put a hand to her pregnant belly.

"S-she kicked! She kicked, Draco!" Hermione said with a gasp.

Hermione all of a sudden grabbed Draco's hand and drug them both to the couch. When they were sitting, Hermione pulled her shirt up, and pressed Draco's hand to her belly. As soon as she put it there, there was another thump, then another.

"Bloody hell, that's amazing!" Draco said.

"Draco, that's the life we created together! Well, not in the sense it's supposed to happen, but nonetheless without us she would be in there. But you understand," Hermione said.

Draco took his hand back, and Hermione pulled her shirt down, then surprised Draco by hugging him.

"Draco, I'm glad we were partnered together," whispered Hermione.

"Me, too Hermione, me too." Draco said just as softly.

They both realized that night as the went to bed in each others arms, with Cassiopeia kicking away, that their lives would never be the same.

**(A/N) Alright, so this'll be the last chapter until next Saturday! I hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews would be nice! (:**


	7. Embarrassing Moments

"Draco, please!" Hermione whined.

"No, woman! I'm tired of you calling me every second of the day! If you want a towel for your shower, go bloody get it yourself!" huffed Draco. He was getting tired of being her slave. His name was being called out of her mouth every 5 seconds! He couldn't take it anymore!

"Fine. I will get it myself!"

Hermione came out of their room, and went downstairs in a small closet to get herself a towel for her shower before classes. Draco hadn't left her any hot water last night, and she was just too tired from classes that day to wait for it to heat back up. So, she decided to take one this morning.

When she finally stepped under the stream of hot water, her muscles relaxed, and she let out a groan. Being pregnant really did a lot to you. The baby growing inside of you, making you sick, and have cravings for some of the most weird things REALLY made you tired.

You of the most weirdest things yet, is Hermione's hormones were all out of whack.

For one, she was always moody. She would yell at Draco, even though moments ago she would be happy. The oddest thing, though, was this feeling of need she got was strange. She had never felt it before. Each time she felt it, the worse it got.

Hermione put it all out of her head, though, because she had to finish her shower so she could get down to her first class in time. Hermione's class schedule was harder than most of the other 7th years, since she was taking more than the needed classes for her N.E. .

As Hermione let the familiar scent of her strawberry with a hint of vanilla shampoo and conditioner comfort her, she heard Draco bang on the door.

"Hurry up, Hermione! If you want me to walk you to your first class, you best get your arse on the move!"

Hermione sighed, finished rinsing her hair and body. After she shut the water off, she stepped onto the cold marble floor and shivered.

Hermione pulled on her clothes and stared at her bushy mane in the mirror. It wasn't as if it were ugly anymore It had actually calmed down a lot since her younger years. It still wasn't that great, though.

Hermione had learned quite a few hair spells, so she dried her hair magically, and then flicked her wrist a second time at her hair, and her frizzy, bushy mane became soft, silky smooth curls that came down to her ribcage.

She sighed once more as Draco banged on the door again, and yanked the door open to walk into the bedroom to grab her bag.

"Took you long enough. We'll only have a few minutes to eat breakfast now. Thanks, Hermione!"

"Quit whining, Draco! Merlin, one would think you were a two year old!"

"Like you're any better! Always ordering me around so bloody much," Draco mumbled the last bit.

Hermione paid him no mind, and just rolled her eyes and walked into the Great Hall.

After the War. No one really cared where they sat, and people from all different houses just sat where ever they felt like.

Hermione and Draco went and sat at the end of the Ravenclaw House's table. People still whispered, and they heard it.

"Why can't any one around here mind their own business," Hermione asked Draco.

"I dunno. I guess they all just want something to talk about."

Draco piled his plate full of food, while Hermione had little on here plate, and was just pushing her food around with her fork.

The morning sickness wasn't getting any better, and if she even took a whiff of something that smelled bad, she'd be sitting in the toilets all day.

Draco started shoving food in his mouth, usually like Ron does on a daily bases, and Hermione was surprised. He usually had fantastic manners. Pureblood proper etiquette, she supposed.

After a little while of staring him with an expression of disgust etched into Hermione features, Draco finally looked up at her from his plate.

"What?"

"Why are you eating like that? It's absolutely horrific!"

"I'm starving. You had me going to get this and that for you yesterday, and I was so tired last night, I went to bed with out dinner." Draco grumbled. He sent an accusing glare at Hermione.

"Well sorry." Was all Draco got.

A few minutes of eating like a pig and food being pushed around a plate, Hermione and Draco got up to leave for their first class, which they both had Charms.

They walked together down the corridor in a comfortable silence. Draco was the first one to talk.

"Hey, Hermione? How much longer until you have the baby?" Draco asked.

"Well, we're about to go into the 2nd month of the assignment, so 3 months to go."

Draco sighed. Hermione understood.

"I know. It seems like a long time, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

By then they had reached the Charms classroom. They were there pretty early, and there were plenty of seats left, so they parted with a tiny wave and smile, and went to sit with their friends.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said as she sat next to him," how's it going with Pansy?"

Harry grimaced, and Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well, she is a piece of work, but now it's horrible! She's crying all the time, and yells at me! Merlin, she picked up a glass vase the other day and threw it at the wall! And I only asked her to hand me my quill that was sitting next to her!"

Hermione understood and patted him on the back.

"I hope it gets better for you, Harry."

Harry sighed, "Me too, Mione, me too. But enough about me, how're you and Malfoy?"

Hermione saw the little grimace Harry gave, so it didn't go unnoticed.

"Well, we have had a little truce, I guess. You could say we're friends. It's all weird, though, isn't it? Us Gryffindors paired up with Slytherins we've hated for 6 years now. I thought there would be more of a fight than this. He's actually cooperating with me. Most of the time, anyway. I feel like this is all just a dream, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. I'm going to admit, I don't like Malfoy, not really. But if he's willing to cooperate with me, I'll try. Understand that I said try," Harry said when he saw Hermione's face light up.

Her face dropped, though, when Ron came and sat down next to the both. She knew it would be a different story with him. He just had such a temper.

"Hello Harry, Hermione. How's it going," Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione couldn't answer his question, because Professor Flitwik had pulled himself on top of a stack of books, and had called the classroom to order.

"Goodmorning, class," squeaked Flitwik, "Today we'll just be getting reacquainted with charms we have done in the past!"

The class groaned. Those spells were all so easy.

"Now, now. This should be easy for you all! Especially you, Miss. Granger," Professor Flitwik looked in Hermione's direction with a look of admiration on his face.

Hermione smiled. She remembered in 1st year, she was the first one to perform the Wingardium Leviosa spell.

"We'll start with the very first charm you learned," it was as if Flitwik read her mind," Wingardium Levisoa!"

The class got started. Last time, they were making feathers float, but this time, they had to float very large paper weights.

For some it was easy, but others, it wasn't. Some floated 2 feet off of the desk, wobbling dangerously.

Not like Hermione's. Hers was floating higher and higher towards the ceiling, much like Draco's. No doubt they were the smartest ones in their age.

Hermione and Draco parted at the door, and made their way to their next class.

After Charms class, Hermione had Arithmacy. She really rather enjoyed that class. Even if she did have it with some rather nasty Slytherins. Like Pansy Parkinson, who was looking at her now with a sneer on her face, while being in the middle of her little Slytherin croonies.

"Look who it is, ladies. The filthy mudblood whore," said Pansy.

It looks like when they were showing around the baby ultrasounds, she had just put up an act in front of Draco. What a bitch.

"Please, Parkinson, I've heard worse," It was true. She had. Her and Draco hated each other for the past 6 years, remember?

"Probably from Draco. I feel so bad for him, having to spend his time, breathing in mudblood germs," The girls' around Pansy snickered.

"Just shut the fuck up, and go open your legs for another boy, like the whore you are, Parkinson, because quite frankly, I'm not afraid of you, and this is getting more boring by the minute," Hermione said while inspecting her well manicured nails.

"You bitch!" Pansy shrieked, and whipped out her wand, but Hermione had forseen she would do that, and had hers out and pressed into Pansy's neck, before Pansy could even bat an eye.

"Listen, Parkinson, I already told you, I'm not afraid of you. Keep calling me names, though, and you might find yourself on the end of some rather nasty hexes I know. They don't call me the brightest with of my age for nothing. So I'd back off if I were you," Hermione said with a glare.

Pansy backed off but said," You wait, you stupid bitch. I've got what's coming for you. I'd watch your back if I were you," Pansy looked spitting mad when Hermione gave a tiny yawn, and spun on her heel, and stormed away.

Hermione, pleased with herself, turned around and strolled to her next class.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

The rest of the day went by slower than Hermione would have liked.

First off, her back was killing her. Second, Cassiopeia would not stop kicking, making it worse. Today was just not her day.

Hermione was happy when she returned to her dorm, and went up to hers and Draco's private bathroom to take a bath.

Whenever the bath was filled up, Hermione eased herself down into the hot water.

_"Merlin, I'm getting huge. My belly comes out of the water!"_ Hermione thought.

She really was getting huge. For only starting her third month out of 5, that was. She could only imagine how much bigger she would get with the upcoming 2 months.

With those thoughts leaving her mind, Hermione sunk lower into the hot water with a sigh, liking the feeling of the water on her aching back.

Hermione got so lost in the feeling and her thoughts, she didn't even hear the door open.

Draco had walked right in on her having her bath. He gasped when he saw her in there, and tried to ignore the stiffness growing between his legs. She was beautiful, even when pregnant. She had a full chest, and not a blemish on her pale skin, save for the barely there freckles that were splayed across the bridge of her nose.

Draco, realizing he was standing there with his mouth open, came to his senses, and ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door on his way out, and also making Hermione aware of his presence.

Whenever the door slammed, Hermione nearly had a heart attack. She didn't even realize Draco had walked in!

By then, Hermione's cheeks were red, and she felt violated. He had seen her naked.

Well, wasn't this great? This will just make things super awkward.

Hermione sighed once again and lifted herself from the tub, and shivered when the cold air in the bathroom stole the feeling of the warmness of her bath from her skin.

_"How am I going to face him?"_ Hermione felt her cheeks heat up again in the span of 5 minutes. She wasn't sure how she'd handle it.

Whenever she put on her pajamas, she spell dried her hair, and put it in a tight bun on top of her head.

When she was done, she let her eyes drop to her already protruding belly, and felt a rush of affection when the baby kicked. She couldn't wait until her baby got here.

Hermione turned sideways, and looked at herself in the mirror, and put her hand on her belly, and cracked a smile.

Hermione then looked at the door and knew she had to walk out of there some time.

"Might as well get it over with."

Hermione, a true Gryffindor, put on her brave face, lifted her chin high in the air, and marched out of the bathroom. Draco was sitting on the bed.

"Err… Hey," Draco said, scratching the back of his head, looking anywhere but at her.

"Hi."

_"ImSoSorryIDidn'tKnowYouWereTakingABath!"_ shouted Draco.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't quite catch that," said Hermione.

"I said, I'm so sorry I didn't know that you were taking a bath," said Draco in a small voice.

Hermione didn't answer at first, and Draco looked up at her.

She was looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just weird hearing you apologize to me," said Hermione.

"Well, I have before," Draco said with a questioning voice.

"Oh, I know, it's just still weird to hear you speak to me with out venom in your voice, so I guess I just haven't gotten used to it yet," Hermione explained.

"So will you forgive me?"

"Oh, yes. About that. I will forgive you this time, but next time knock, or I'll be forced to hex your balls off," Hermione said with a smirk at Draco's already painful expression.

"I'll make sure I do that. So, everything is going to be alright between us?" Draco asked.

"Yes, every thing is going to be alright," Hermione said.

As they went to bed that night, little did they know that every thing would be every thing but alright.

**(A/N) I just wanted to say that I am SO sorry. You guys remember how I told you me and my team won that one competition? Well, we went to the Regionals competition, and we ended up not winning. /3 Anyway, all of the practices from that kept me from updating the last two weeks. After the competition, though, I guess I don't really have an excuse. I was writing little pieces of this chapter throughout the week, and just decided to finish it. I know, it's a little dull, but I promise the next one WILL be better! How'd you guys feel about Draco seeing Hermione naked? PRICELESS. I'm going to try and update again tomorrow. In fact, I know I will at least start the next chapter tomorrow, and if I don't finish it tomorrow, I most definitely will Friday. The story is going to start to get more Dramione action, so keep coming back! :)**


End file.
